


Patience is an Overrated Virtue

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Woven Lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Weaver is working late, and Lacey is bored. Naturally, she finds a way to entertain herself and to distract her lover in equal measure.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “Watching, bending, behind, lick, lingerie”





	Patience is an Overrated Virtue

 

“I reckon you’re the only person I know who’d rather work than go and get hideously drunk at a New Year’s party. Come on, you know it’s half price on everything at Roni’s tonight, and if you keep up at this rate, she’ll have sold out of all the good stuff before we get there.”

“I’m quite intrigued to know when I agreed to go to this shindig and, more importantly, when I agreed that you and I would be going together as a ‘we’.”

Lacey rolled her eyes, but since Weaver hadn’t looked up from his computer for the last half an hour, she didn’t hold out all that much hope of it actually having the desired effect.

“You’ll go mad if you keep working,” she said. “Mind you, some would say that you’d cracked already.”

Truth be told, Lacey wasn’t even really bothered about the half price drinks at Roni’s or the possibility of a bit of a knees-up. All she really wanted was Weaver, but she wasn’t about to let him know that. They’d been carrying on in this casual little ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement for a while now, and Lacey didn’t want to admit that she was at the stage of wanting more. She could never quite tell what Weaver was thinking, and she didn’t want to ask for fear of the answer not being the one she wanted to hear.

“I want to close this case before the end of the year, and I’m not going to get it done any sooner if you keep watching me,” Weaver muttered. He looked up at last and Lacey stuck her tongue out at him.

“Performance issues, have we, Detective?”

He just gave her an unimpressed look. “Not if the noises you were making last night have anything to say about the matter.”

Lacey remembered the encounter in question, pressed up against the wall in his apartment, too hot and aroused to make it as far as the bed. She’d certainly had no complaints about his attentiveness at the time. She felt the heat beginning to pool between her thighs in anticipation of a repeat of the previous evening.

“I really think that you need a break, though, Detective,” she purred, and she slipped out of the spinning chair she’d commandeered from his partner’s area; bending low over Weaver’s desk and pushing her breasts forward. To his credit, that did indeed get his attention, and he stared at her chest for several seconds before his gaze finally made it to her smirking face.

“If you’re going to pull an all-nighter on this thing, then you need peak concentration. Don’t you want to let go of a little tension before getting back to work?” She looked down in the direction of his crotch. Even though she couldn’t see anything for the desk, she could make out the tell-tale shift of his hips that showed one part of him was definitely interested in her proposition.

Finally, he leaned back in his chair, giving her his full attention.

“So, what do you suggest?” he asked, his voice husky with unchecked need.

Lacey stood up again, pulling her tight sweater dress up over her head and revealing the bright red satin lingerie underneath: plunging push-up bra and matching thong.

“Does this give you any ideas?”

Weaver nodded slowly. “Is that new? I haven’t seen it before.”

“Very observant, Detective. That’s always a good quality in a cop. I was hoping that you’d like to break it in, so to speak.”

Weaver gave her a sly grin in response. “I do have a few ideas, yes.”

He stood up and came around the desk, finally providing her with a heated kiss after so long pointedly ignoring her. His hands came up to cup her breasts through the satin, massaging them gently. Lacey tried to go for his belt and fly, but he batted her hands away.

“I thought you wanted me to break in this delectable underwear?” he murmured. “I’ll need time to do a thorough job, you know. Don’t get ahead of yourself, sweetheart.”

“Well, if there’s one thing that can never be denied, it’s your attention to detail,” Lacey agreed. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his palms and gasping when he pulled the cups down to rub his thumbs over her nipples. A moment later his mouth replaced his hands, licking and tugging at the sensitive buds as they pebbled under his touch.

“You always look so delicious, Lace.” His voice was barely more than a growl now. “You always _taste_ delicious.”

“You do, too,” Lacey gasped. “But speaking of, you’re way too overdressed for this.”

He took the hint, shedding his jacket and letting her unbutton his shirt, throwing the halves open so that she could run her hands over his chest and flick at his own nipples. He hissed with pleasure, and Lacey grinned.

“How likely are you to want to go back to your paperwork after this, huh, Detective?”

Weaver just grunted, and Lacey knew that the answer was ‘not very likely at all’, but she liked to give him illusion of control, even if she was playing him like a piano.

Speaking of notions of control, though. She brought her hands back down to his belt and pulled his handcuffs out of their holder, dangling them from one finger.

“How about if we add a little excitement into the mix?”

Weaver took the cuffs from her and tossed them aside onto the desk.

“Not now,” he said, before sliding his hands down her sides and sliding his thumbs into the waistband of her thong. “Maybe we can see in the New Year with those.”

As thrilling as the idea was, Lacey had to agree. She was getting more and more aroused by the second, and as interesting as it always was when they introduced Weaver’s cuffs, it was an exercise that really leant itself to unlimited time and teasing to distraction. Right now, both of them wanted something quick and hot, something that would satisfy the burning need inside. A blinding orgasm would certainly make up for not getting to the New Year’s Eve party on time.

Weaver pulled Lacey’s thong down a little way and she shimmied it down to her ankles, then his hand was slipping between her legs and petting at her folds, smearing the warm fluids already gathering at her entrance, so very ready for him.

“Two can play at that game, you know.” She finally succeeded in getting her hands on his belt and she unfastened it with a satisfying chink, making quick work of his fly and pulling out his cock. He was already half-hard, and he sprung to attention as she stroked him languidly. Weaver threw his head back with a groan.

“Oh Lacey…”

She had him in the palm of her hand, literally, but she thought it would be nice to let him take the lead for once. After all, she’d got them this far. Coming to think of it, this was a fairly common way for their little encounters to start. She would accuse him of working too much, and then proceed to distract him. Funnily enough, he never really seemed to mind being distracted, however much he might protest at the time.

She let go of his cock, noting the little whimper of need in the back of his throat, and turned to his desk; bending over and wiggling her bum in the air. Weaver growled but took the hint, running his fingers down her spine and leaning over her to kiss across her shoulders and the back of her neck.

“You’re an absolute minx, you know that?”

“Of course, Detective. I pride myself on it.”

One of his hands slipped round between her body and the desk, finding her folds again, and Lacey rubbed up against, him, trying to get him where she really needed his touch, but not caring too much for the lack of finesse when urgency was the key. Finally, he found her clit and Lacey screamed out unashamedly as he rubbed little circles around the swollen pearl. They were all but alone in the building; no-one else in their right mind would still be working this late on New Year’s Eve.

The feeling of blissful release as she came was wonderful, and she rested her forehead on her hands on the table. Yes, this was definitely better than being squashed in like sardines at Roni’s.

Weaver’s fingers moved away, leaving sticky trails of her juices on her skin, and she heard the crinkle and tear of the condom wrapper, glancing over her shoulder to see him rolling it on.

“Ready?” he asked. His voice was soft and breathless, the slightest hint of the Scottish accent coming through. She knew he tried to mask it as much as he could, the result being a hotch-potch that was vaguely British but indefinable; but when it was just the two of them, in the moments of heady pleasure like this, he always showed his true colours. Lacey felt privileged to be able to glimpse this little insight into his true nature.

She nodded.

“Fuck me, Detective,” she purred. “I’m all yours.”

He lined up and thrust inside her achingly slowly, staying motionless for a moment as Lacey got used to his length and girth. She had always liked the feeling of him inside her; they fit together somehow. It wasn’t a feeling she’d had with any of her previous lovers, and she wondered idly if this meant that he was the one.

At last he began to move, quick, shallow strokes, his hips snapping forward as he dug his fingers into her ass, and Lacey rolled her own to meet him. He was muttering to himself, mostly a long litany of every curse word Lacey had ever heard and a few that she hadn’t.

“Oh Lace…”

His movement gradually stilled, and he flopped forwards onto her as he pulled out, nuzzling the back of her neck, his arms coming around to cradle her from behind. It was a strange position and Lacey knew that after a while it was not going to be at all comfortable for either of them, but she didn’t mind, enjoying the feeling of his warm weight covering her.

“Still want to go back to your paperwork?” she mumbled.

“Not really. Still want to go to Roni’s?”

“Nope.”

He pushed himself up and Lacey turned over, leaning against the desk where she didn’t quite trust herself to balance on her heels.

“So, what do you say to packing up here and going to celebrate the New Year in style at my place?” she asked, nonchalantly reaching across the desk for the discarded cuffs. Once again, Weaver took them from her, but this time he put them back onto his belt.

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Deputy Lacey.”

Once decent, they made their way out of Weaver’s office and into the reception area. The desk sergeant gave them a look, and Lacey waved back blithely, wondering how much he’d heard. Once outside in the cold, she giggled. Weaver just rolled his eyes, pulling her in close against his side.

“Don’t make me arrest you for disturbing the peace.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Although, you, me, handcuffs, an interrogation room… Tempting, no?”

“I’ll think about it.”

The clock ticked closer to midnight, and Lacey knew that she was in for a very happy new year indeed.


End file.
